Pram
Pram is a character from Makai Kingdom. An Oracle and Overlord, she was the one who caused Zetta's Netherworld to be destroyed. She is incredibly stuck up, constantly saying she knows everything. She managed to claim the title of Overlord from her father when she was only a couple years old and has a high amount of Mana Power. She basically sees Zetta and the other Overlords (like Mao) as playthings for her to mess with. She does appear to care for Zetta in the "good" storyline for Makai Kingdom, though. She fits the description of a spell caster and is good with staff weapons. Other Appearances ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Pram is mentioned in ''Disgaea 2 on the news show hosted by Usagi and Pleinair and appears in the animation for the Omega Ice spell. Dark Hero Days In the PSP port Pram is a DLC character. Upon being summoned by Hanako she'll boast about her strength as an Overlord and Oracle and fight the party. If defeated she'll complain and ask about the summoning ingredients. She'll blame the loss on Hanako's use of King Drake III as an ingredient claiming it made her weak, and join the party. Like in her other appearances she's best with staffs and her specials are ice element. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Like Zetta, she is available as DLC in ''Disgaea 3. She heads to Evil Academy to find her "Precious Little Plaything". Zetta reveals however that he knew that Pram had rewritten the Sacred Tome, and challenges her to a battle. After being defeated by Zetta, she is hired by Mao to become a teacher. Mao secretly has plans to experiment on Pram: however, Pram has her own plans for Mao and the group. All of her attacks are Ice-based and she can learn all forms of Ice Magic. She is skilled with staffs and bows. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten In Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, Pram appears again as a DLC Character Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! '''Spoiler warning: '''Plot and/or ending details follow.' Pram appears as the boss for the DLC level "Super Netherworld" which is hinted to take place within Pram's Netherworld. When the Hero Prinny first approaches she is astonished that a Prinny could have possibly survived and reached where "only beings of super-duper Overlord class or higher are allowed", with this she decides that the Hero Prinny will be fun to play with and forces him into a fight with a "super rare item" as his reward should he win. (much to the Hero Prinny's dismay.) During the battle she uses ice-based attacks including a rain of ice petals which shoot ice spikes, multiple exploding flowers which shoot ice spikes in all directions, fires a trio of ice blasts which create large blocks of ice upon impact, transforms and rains ice spikes across the entire battle field for a short length of tme with flowers indicating safe areas, an ice spike pincer attack (this is the only time she is truely open to attack), a rain of exploding ice flowers which create ice blocks upon detonation and can also teleport. (raining petals which shoot ice spikes around the spot she moved from.) Upon her defeat she is somewhat astonished and annoyed that a Prinny could defeat her but true to her word she grudgingly hands over the super rare item, the Almighty Boss Battle Fierce Rocket (A.B.B. Fierce Rocket) facility which allows players to skip levels and go straight to the boss battles with a few draw backs. (with the Hero Prinny questioning whether this is even allowed in the game.) After the Hero Prinny leaves she monologues about how she is happy to be rid of "that oversized piece of garbage" rocket as "They are so particular about what you can and can't recycle nowadays." Gallery PramD3CutIn.jpg|Pram's cut-in image from Disgaea 3 File:D2 Omega Ice.jpg|Pram as she appears in the Omega Ice spell from ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Category:Disgaea 3 Player Characters Category:Other Game Characters